¿Una broma? Eremika
by Ali Elfing
Summary: Mikasa le gasta una broma a Eren, Eren se enfada y... EREMIKA


Eren abrió los ojos, sabia que era muy temprano porque apenas entraba luz desde la ventana, aun así, tenia que levantarse, Mikasa había quedado con el muy temprano, se lo dijo el lunes.

-Eren, necesito hablar contigo ¿Te parece bien el miércoles?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Vale Mikasa, ¿De que se trata?- Pregunto el, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo una sonrisa. Desde aquel día de bajo de se árbol le tenía un aprecio especial, pero nunca habría pensado que se tratase de eso.

Entró al baño corriendo, se lavó la cara y luego el pelo. Casi nunca se preocupaba por el aspecto, pero si Mikasa le había citado expresamente, tenia que asearse.

Salió de la habitación todavía tocándose el pelo y al girar la esquina pudo percibir una presencia.

-Ho-hola Mikasa, has llegado tempano, ¿Que me querías decir?- Pregunto Eren sobresaltado.

Mikasa, sin apenas expresión se acercó al chico y extendió sus brazos, luego los apretó con fuerza a su espalda y empezó a temblar. El, al ver esto la brazo con fuerza y apartándola con suavidad la miró a la cara, ella estaba llorando pero no decía nada, solo lloraba.

-Por favor Mikasa ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Eren asustado. No recibió respuesta alguna, solo los llantos de su amiga.

-En serio Mikasa, sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras- Dijo seriamente mientras la cogía de los hombros. Esta reaccionó, levantó la cabeza rápidamente y miró a los ojos de su acompañante. Su expresión cambió al instante, su mirada se volvió picara y risona.

-¿Te lo has creído?- Dijo mientras se reía. Eren no lo podía creer, todo había sido mentira. Su rostro adopto una forma seria, no aceptaba que lo tratase de esa manera, el chico se giró indignado y se fue a su cuarto.

No habló con ella en todo el día, todavía no entendía porque.

-¿Por que no hizo? Sabe que me preocupo por ella...- Pensó enfadado Eren. Se encerró en si mismo durante toda la tarde y solo al anochecer empezó a recobrar el sentido, fue hacia el cuarto de baño, el que había visitado antes de su ``cita´´ y encendió la ducha, tras ese duro golpe necesitaba algo de tranquilidad, se desnudo y se puso bajo el caño de la ducha y lloró, lloró hasta calmarse, sabia que era una broma, pero lo suyo con Mikasa era especial, la quería mas que a nadie y nunca dejaría que la hiriesen. Desde la muerte de su madre, era una hermana...

Su mundo volvió al escuchar una mano tocando la puerta de su cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie así que lo ignoró. Otra vez sonó la puerta, pero esta vez mas fuerte, Eren malhumorado salió de la ducha, todavía con la toalla en la cadera. Se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo, lo que se encontró lo dejó asombrado, era Mikasa, pero su semblante era de disculpa.

-Eren, se que te enfadó lo de hoy, pero quiero arreglarlo- Dijo disculpándose.

-Sabes que, no me molestó tanto- Dijo Eren orgulloso.

-Anda... ¿Me dejas pasar?- Respondió Mikasa

Eren se apartó del marco de la puerta y dejó pasar a Mikasa, esta se sentó en su cama, Eren la siguió y empezaron a hablar.

-Sabes Eren, si que te quería decir algo- Dijo Mikasa.

-Entonces ¿por que no me lo dijiste?- Preguntó

-Me daba vergüenza, pero... Eren me gustan mucho- Dijo.

-A mi también me gustas Mikasa, somos amigos desde siempre- Respondió

-No es eso Eren, me gustas tu y me gustari estar contigo para simpre- Sentenció eso y se acercó a Eren, sus labios se rozaban y sentían sus respiraciones, Eren la abrazó amistosamente, pero esta saltó sobre el y cayeron sobre la cama. Mikasa estaba sobre el, bajó su cabeza y sus labios se juntaron, sus lenguas se unieron, sus bocas completas se rozaron y sus ojos se alinearon, Eren apartó su boca.

-Mikasa, ¿Por que haces esto?- Pregunto. Pero ella se acerco optra vez y mordió suavemente su labio inferior, a Eren le encantó y hizo lo mismo, los dos se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez mas fuerte, sus lenguas se ligaron en un rápido movimiento y suspiraron. Eren notó que su erección aumentaba á traves de la toalla y quería mas, Mikasa desde arriba también lo sintió, estaba preparada. Le quitó la toalla de la cintura dejando ver su pene, esta empezó a besarlo y a sentir mas aun si erección, Eren la miró indeciso, pero sabía que le gustaba, no la paró. Esta siguió lamiendo el glande de su compañero durante un rato, luego paró lentamente y empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones, su cadera quedo casi al descubierto, esto llamó a Eren, tenian que hacerlo, este agarro las bragas de su amiga y las quitó rápidamente, ella gimió al ver a su compañero acercarse a su vagina, el empezó a lamer la lentamente, primero superficialmente, luego mas adentro, cada vez mas hasta que los gemidos de su chica indicaron que necesitaría mas. Mikasa puso sus rodillas hacia el otro lado y apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada, el introdujo su pene en ella y esta gritó, siguió hasta dentro y empezó. Mikasa gemía mientras que este la envestía.

-Mikasa, voy a acabar- Dijo Eren gritando del placer.

-No te preocupes, yo también- Dijo entre gemidos.

Eren eyaculó dentro de Mikasa mientras que esta gemía fuerte, los dos acabaron a la vez y tras eso sonrieron, nunca habían querido tanto a alguien.

Los dos se tumbaron el la cama y se abrazaron.

-Eren, te quiero- Dijo Mikasa.

-Yo también- Respondió cansado.

Los dos se quedaron casi inmóviles mientras el sol caía, había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas, no solo el sexo les gustó, ellos se gustaban y eso lo hacía muy especial.


End file.
